Mirai Bakugo
Mirai Bakugo '(勝ミレー, ''Bakugō Miree), also known alternatively as 'Mirai '(ミレー, Miree), 'Miriam '(ミリアム, Miriamu), and or the 'White Saint '(ウィト セーント聖人, Wito Seijin) is a Professional Hero who was a former Student at U.A. High School who passed the exams to graduate early. She is the protagonist of the ''Boku no Hero Academia: White Saint '''''series, as part of the main cast. Appearance Mirai much like her younger siblings has piercing eyes, unlike her siblings they are an amethyst-color rather than the pale yellow of her younger sister Nemesis Bakugo or the bloodred-red of her younger brother, Katsuki Bakugo. Her beauty is described as breathtaking and been near her feels like one is in a dream. However, her beauty disarms many of her opponents (sadly). Like her father, she is a pacifist but she can quickly turn violent like her younger sister and utilize the flames for which she is easily too famous for. At school, she like her brother wears the standard U.A. uniform with the customary red tie. Underneath his blazer, he wears a white collared shirt. Her pants are worn neatly, and she seems to be an androgynous beauty. Her Hero Costume consists of armor over a purple and white dress with a silver headpiece. In the winter months, she wears a heavy sweater and jacket with a way for her to lug around her standard, and sword with her to school, internship training, and her personal workouts. Personality Mirai is a enigma, and a dangerous one at one. Behind her benevolent smile hides a person weighed down by regrets, depression, fear, and doubts that she deals with everyday. As a result most people only see the benevolent smile and never see her doubts, her fears, her very insecurities tied to accidents that happened when she and a friend were doing something together. Her younger siblings note how annoying her benevolent attitude is, but they mention that her scary side is terrifying. As a testament to her willpower, Izuku is the only one that though he is scared of confronting her when she is angered, is still willing to do so because they are "friends"; an action that caused Izuku to be scarred forever. Highly confident in her Quirk, she can become competitive, even causing many of the spectators to be scared to death by her Death Stare. Katsuki and Ismene are even wary of making their elder sister angry. Abilities Mirai was one of the strongest students in her Class, earning top grades in both physical and mental exams. Mirai`s fighting style is a mixture between Offense and Defense granting her a rounded fighting style that allows for close-quarters combat, ranged combat, swordsmanship, ability to switch from her sword to her flag standard, long-ranged combat with her flag standard, and flames that are hot enough to burn the marrows in somebody`s bones. Mirai is able to make an wall that is strong enough to stand up to some of the strongest Quirks known to Man. However, as her defense abilities cannot hold up for long, she prefers to use her other forms of combat to engage and dispose of an enemy. Katsuki has mentioned her combat prowess as being unmatched by any student at U.A. High School commenting that she is stronger than even him or that blasted Deku due to the nature of her Quirk Deku would not be able to even match Mirai in combat due to her knowledge of how All-Might`s Quirk works, considering that she worked in his agency at one time. Her sister Ismene even praised Mirai`s strength mentioning that she could be even stronger if she wasn`t weighed down by her doubts a statement that even Katsuki agrees with. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Former Students Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Pro Heroes Category:Swordwoman Category:Sword Users Category:Quirk Users